


hold on (just a little bit longer)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, it's piss, viktor is not a good driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri really needs to pee and traffic is a nightmare.





	hold on (just a little bit longer)

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost midnight on a monday evening and i just wrote a piss fic in one sitting. so...hope someone enjoys?

Yuuri squirms in the passenger seat, begging his body to hold on a little longer.

 

Viktor is beside him, where he would be driving (badly) had they not been stuck in traffic for the past two hours. The car has barely moved an inch, and Yuuri really wishes Viktor would’ve just taken the sidestreets home instead of the overcrowded freeway. More than that, he wishes he wouldn’t have drank so much water at lunch.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines, leaning closer and frowning at him. He’s been talking nonstop the entire time, and Yuuri would think it was cute if he had been paying any attention at all.

 

“Huh?” Yuuri asks, blinking at Viktor. He feels bad that he hasn’t been listening at all, but he doesn’t feel bad enough to take his focus off not wetting himself.

 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor is pouting at him, and he leans back into his own seat.

 

“N-nothing!” Yuuri’s voice is high-pitched and it’s _embarrassing,_ but he feels like his tongue is being held in place at the thought of telling Viktor what’s going on. He knows his husband wouldn’t think anything of it, but it’s mortifying and he just does _not_ want him to know. “It’s nothing.”

 

Viktor squints at him, and Yuuri’s body picks the worst time to throw the worst wave of desperation at him. He gasps, pressing his legs together and squirming more against the seat, clawing his fingers into the carseat below him. He swears he can feel a wet spot on his underwear, and he cringes at the thought of it.

 

Viktor seems to pick up on what’s going on immediately, and his frown softens. “Do you need to pee?”

 

Yuuri can feel his cheeks heat up, and he can’t even bring himself to speak up. He just nods, his face burning with embarrassment because now _he knows_. Still, he can’t stop himself from whining and pressing his thighs together so tightly that they start to shake with effort. He grips the fabric of the seat underneath him tighter, and Viktor looks at him with a face full of pity.

 

“Can you hold it?” Yuuri knows he doesn’t mean anything bad by the question, but he whines and gives him a look.

 

“Of course I can.” The way he shifts his hips back and forth against the seat suggest otherwise. “I’m not a _child,_ Viktor.”

 

“I know that,” Viktor says with a sigh, and he takes his eyes off Yuuri for a moment to look back at the traffic that hasn’t cleared up at all. “We’ll be home soon.”

 

Yuuri knows it’s a lie, and he doesn’t even reply. He knows he must seem bitchy, and he feels guilt on top of everything else because Viktor just wants to help and he really does appreciate that. He just has to go _so bad,_ and no matter what he says, he’s afraid he’s not gonna make it home. He can feel himself leak again, and he groans, finally pressing a hand in between his thighs to hold himself.

 

“Viktor,” he whimpers, looking up at him. Viktor is staring back at him with a look of concern, and Yuuri’s face gets even redder when he says, “I really need to go.”

 

“I know.” Viktor leans over to look through at backseat. “Do we have any empty bottles or-”

 

“No.” The fact that Yuuri’s thought about it enough to know the answer is embarrassing enough, but the fact that it’s Viktor who’s saying it just makes him want to crawl under a rock and die.

 

“Alright, well-”

 

A wet hot trickle soaks a wet spot on the front of his jeans before he can cut it off, and he whines again. “ _Viktor_.”

 

“If it hurts, you can just-”

 

“ _No!”_ Yuuri shakes his head as fast as he possibly can, knowing exactly what Viktor was about to say. It’s so embarrassing, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t tempting.

 

They fall silence for what seems like ages to Yuuri but it’s really less than a minute. He’s squirming, crossing his legs together and shifting his hips. He has to go _so bad,_ and he looks over at Viktor, who’s still looking at him with concerned eyes. He can feel himself leak again, and he shakes his head. “I-I can’t-”

 

“I know,” Viktor mumbles, and he reaches a hand over to rub up and down Yuuri’s arm. “It’s alright.”

 

“I’m gonna-” he cuts himself off with a whimper when he leaks again, but this time he can barely stop it. An embarrassingly loud hissing sound echoes in the car as he wets the inside of his thighs, and his body is begging for more relief the second he stops.

 

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” Viktor is whispering, his voice gentle and it makes Yuuri want to cry. “Just let go.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t want to, but his body so clearly does and it’s like the words flip a switch in his brain. Before he can stop it, all his muscles relax and he’s peeing desperately into his jeans. He gasps for air and lets out an embarrassed whine when it soaks his hand, wet and hot and it flows through his jeans and through his fingers and soaks into the seat below him.

 

His cheeks grow even redder when he realizes how loud it’s hissing out of him. There he is, a grown man, and he’s peeing himself in Viktor’s car and he wants to cry. There’s so much of it and the puddle on the seat spreads as he continues to void his bladder all over it, and he cringes when he hears the sound of liquid dripping to the floor underneath him.

 

It finally trickles off, and suddenly it’s _too quiet_ in the car. His face is beet red and he can feel Viktor’s eyes on him, can feel his hand still rubbing his upper arm comfortingly. He’s pretty sure it’s the worst moment of his entire life, and he’s done a fair share of embarrassing things. Too many, actually.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, cringing when he shifts in his seat and feels how wet it is.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Viktor is mumbling, and he leans in closer and presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “It’s alright.”

 

“I peed in your car,” Yuuri argues, feeling like he’s going to cry (or die) at any moment.

 

“I don’t care.” Yuuri knows Viktor isn’t lying, but it almost seems too good to be true. It isn’t, and he knows that, but it does make the voice in the back of his head activate a bit – tells him that Viktor is the best person in the world and Yuuri doesn’t deserve him.

 

“I feel gross,” he grumbles, and Viktor kisses his other cheek.

 

“We’re almost home.” It’s the same thing he said before, and it just makes Yuuri frown more.

 

“I’m sorry about your car.”

 

Viktor huffs a little, this time pressing a kiss against the side of his mouth. “You don’t need to apologize.”

 

“But your car-’

 

“Can be cleaned,” Viktor says, effectively cutting him off mid-panic. “It’s okay.”

 

Yuuri nods, not exactly believing it but his frown disappears. “Okay...”

 

“I love you.” Viktor pulls away a little to look over Yuuri’s face, and he gives him a smile. “You know that?”

 

“I love you, too.” He smiles this time, and gives Viktor a look that’s another unspoken _I love you._

 

“And look! Traffic is moving” Viktor points to the road, and he pulls back to his side of the car. Albeit slowly, traffic _is_ starting to move, and they’re no longer in a standstill. Viktor claps his hands together and adds, “Good! You’ll feel better once you’ve changed.”

 

Yuuri looks over at him, and he’s smiling like nothing at all had just happened. It’s contagious, and it makes Yuuri’s face break out into a wider smile. Viktor is the kindest, and Yuuri would kiss him so many more times if he wasn’t focusing on the road.

 

“Besides, I drank a lot of water at lunch. Wouldn’t want a repeat of-”

 

“ _Viktor!”_ Yuuri yells in embarrassment, but still, Yuuri’s smiling at him and that’s all Viktor could’ve asked for.

 

 


End file.
